


Practical Skills

by GaleWrites



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, He totally doesn't actually work there, ambiguous setting, meet cute, things i didn't know i needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites
Summary: A technical snafu at Ibuki's show leaves an opportunity for a stranger to make a good impression
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	Practical Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts).



> Hi I love this ship and I love that you asked for it and brought it into my life. This was a blast to write.

It was shaping up to be another great show tonight. She had a great opener who was getting the crowd hyped on stage, the band was all hyped, the venue was sold out, and she’d just found her lucky guitar pick where she’d lost it in her bag. Ibuki was certain she couldn’t have planned for a better night on stage.

“Nothing can stop us from rocking the house tonight!” Ibuki proclaimed to no one in particular, throwing her fist up in the air excitedly.

“You’re going to jinx it.” Her drummer scolded, laughing.   
  
Ibuki shook her head. “I said nothing could stop us, and I meant it.”

The other woman did not have a chance to reply before the sound onstage shut off dramatically with a tooth rattling screech.

“I told you.” The drummer told her with a sigh.

“We’ve got people to fix that.” Ibuki waved her hand dismissively.

“No, we don’t. Sven has the flu, remember?”   
  
“Oh, shit.” Ibuki frowned. “We’ll figure something out. Nothing can stop us!”

The drummer laughed. “I hope you’re right. I’m going to go check it out.”

“Oh, me too!” Ibuki grinned. “Maybe Ibuki can help.”

“Maybe we’ll get lucky.”

The two of them headed over to the control booth, where an extremely frazzled tech was describing a technical problem that Ibuki did not understand. She was a rocker, but that didn’t mean she understood all the equipment. All she really understood was that it was not something she could kick or plug in and make it work.

She wandered off to go look at the problem speakers, thinking maybe she’d try to kick them anyway. They were already broken, it would either work or do nothing, right? Maybe she’d be the hero that saved the show.

When she got there, she found a guy in a gray hoodie wielding a screwdriver examining one of the problem speakers. “Oh, hey, they found someone already?” Ibuki asked delightedly.

“Oh, uh, hi.” He replied, turning to look at her with a slightly uncertain smile. 

Ibuki grinned at him. “Oh, I love your accent! You must be a local. God, your voice is like a milkshake, so smooth and rich.”

The tech smiled back at her. “That’s sweet of you to say. I’m Lucas. It’s nice to meet you, beautiful.”

“I am  **Ibuki Mioda, here to rock your mind** !” Ibuki proclaimed dramatically.

He nodded. “Right, yeah, you’re on the posters, I recognize you. It’s nice to meet you, Miz Mioda.”

Ibuki laughed and made a silly face. “No, you’re saving my show, you have to call me Ibuki!”

“Ah, it ain’t no big deal. I’m just glad I can help you out.” Lucas told her with a smile and a shrug.

She shook her head. “It is a big deal to Ibuki! My show is very important to me!”

“Well, alright then. I admire that kinda passion about what you’re creating.” He replied, leaning in to inspect his work. “It should be good to go. Kind of a tricky issue, but not too hard to fix once you find it.”

Sure enough, the background music playing over the undamaged speakers on the other side of the venue started playing through the now fixed set on this side. 

Ibuki lunged down impulsively to hug him. “You are my hero. I’m gonna have to at least buy you dinner or something for this!”

“Well, you could start by lettin’ me come with you. I’d love to have a chance to travel for a while, and seems like you could use someone who knows their way around electronics.”

“Oh, you don’t already work for us?” Ibuki asked, confused. “Is the venue going to be mad if we hire you away from them, then?”

“Ah, nah, I’m a freelancer, I ain’t working for any one place.”

“Well, sure. Sven’ll be glad to have someone to help when he gets back, I’m sure. And this way I can buy you dinner when I actually have time.” Ibuki kissed his cheek with a wink. “My hero.”

Lucas smiled back at her. “Well, it would be rude of me to turn down a beautiful woman like you, if you want to take me out.”

“It’s a date, then.” Ibuki told him with a wink.


End file.
